Our Lives Now Have Serenity
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Buffy and Spike already have a son named Xzavier, & Buffy's heavily pregnant.What will happened when her water breaks & her contractions start? How will Spike react knowing this is his second child on the way? how will Xzavier react that he is going to be a big brother? One-shot!


Hey guys :)

this is a story where Buffy isn't a slayer, Spike's human. I am really nervious about posting this.

But I hope you enjoy C;

Kiimii xxx

* * *

I stood staring at the photo of Spike and I holding Xzavier on the day he was born. He had grown up so much since then. He now had blond hair and blue eyes like his daddy.

I glanced over to the other picture on the wall, a photo of my mother holding him. I missed her so much, I really did.

I started gazing into space thinking of how my mother wouldn't be able to see her second grandchild to be born.

It had only been 3 years since Xzavier had been born and now she wouldn't see her first grand daughter. A tear fell down the side of my cheek as I placed my hands on my stomach gently.

I stood like this for about five minutes until I was disturbed.

"Bloody hell, Xzavier, you're so lucky that I don't come over there and tan your hide!" Spike roared across the house.

I was guessing Xzavier left all his toys everywhere and assuming from the way Spike was ranting and raving he had gone ass up. I felt a hand skim past my leg as it quickly moved away. I spun around to see Xzavier running away giggling as he ran.

I hear thumps up the hallway. It was Spike, eyes brows furrowed and his jaw line hard. He was obviously pissed. I stood there a little wonky as I tried to find my balance. I was heavily pregnant and my balance was horrible.

"Where did he go?" He asked angrily.

"He went that way." I pointed towards the the back door.

Spike rolled his eyes as he slowly walked towards me. "How are you feeling?" His eyes softened as he placed his hands on my stomach.

"Yeah I'm fi-" I winced as the baby began to start kicking. "Ooww.." I whined as Spike helped me sit down.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked curiously. He was so worried whenever I got a cramp and he always was worried something bad was going to or has happened.

"Just a cramp." I winced again, as she began to kick again. I lay comfortably on the couch. Spike placed his head on my stomach.

"You should stop hurting mummy you know that." Spike smiled as he ran his fingers over my stomach.

"I feel her hand." Spike smiled widely. Here." Spike moved my hand to where he felt her hand.

"Wow!" I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say except wow.

"We still haven't thought of a name for her." I stated, trying to get Spike's attention. "Rosalie, Rose-Anna, Jennifer-"

Spike cut me off. "No way in hell am I calling my daughter Jennifer."

I tipped my head to the side confused. "Why?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Because I can imagine myself going Jennifer, Oh Jennifer!"

I laughed.

"What?" Now he was confused. In the mist of laughing I answered.

"Because it's cute seeing you so concerned what her name is going to be." I smiled as I caressed his cheek.

He rolled his eyes. "Because I love her, that's why." He smiles as he trails kisses over my stomach.

"I didn't notice." I stated sarcastically.

"Of course you didn't."

I poked my tongue out as I reached up to pull Spike's lips to mine.

"How about, Serenity?" Spike murmured against my lips.

"It's beautiful." I couldn't help but smile. My husband was adorable and I loved him so much .

* * *

"Xzavier, Spike, lunch!" I smiled as I placed the two plates on the counter top.

I walked towards the fridge putting the containers filled with sliced tomato, cucumber, onion and lettuce in it until I was interrupted by a sharp pain that pierced my stomach. I winced and looked down. A warm sensation that ran down the sides of my thigh and eventually on the ground.

_Did I just pee myself?_

I looked down to on the ground. It was a mixture of yellow and clear, but It didn't look like pee.

I hear giggles come through the door. It was Xzavier. Spike was following behind him.

"Go wash your hands before you eat, you little grub monster." He smirked as he followed Xzavier to the bathroom.

"Buffy!" He yelled out. I don't think he saw me bending over behind the counter top.

"Here." I whispered, I couldn't manage saying anything else. Pain surged through my body as I began to pant.

"Oh, Buffy are you okay?" He ran over to me, worriedly.

"I think my water bro-" I cut myself off. Another contraction surged through me.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Xzavier's voice echoed with concern.

"Yes baby, I'll be okay." I winced again.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Spike's voice was filled with concern.

"Why daddy? What's wrong with Mummy?" Xzavier's bottom lip began to tremble as tears flooded down his face.

"Your little sister is on her way." Spike smiled, as he placed his hands on Xzavier's shoulders.

"Really?" He wiped his eyes wit his sleeves.

"Yes buddy." Spike smiled as he grabbed the phone and walked out of the room.

"Mummy?" Xzavier reached up for my hand an squeezed it gently.

"Yes." I answered in the midst of breathing.

"Are you going to have to go to the hospital?" His eyes widened with wonder. I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes I do, but I promise you will be able to come and visit." I smiled as I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, the ambulance will be here in the next ten to fifteen minutes, who is going to look after little man over here?" Spike smiled as he walked over to Xzavier and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, Dawn's in Tokyo with Trevor, Giles is in England, so maybe Willow and Terra or Anya and Xander?" I tried breathing, but it was beginning to be impossible.

Spike grabbed the phone and started punching the number in.

"Willow? Yeah it's me, Spike. Buffy and I have found ourself in a predicament. Buffy's water just broke-" Spike had been cut off.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear her scream as Spike had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Would you mind looking after Xzavier while we go to the hospital?" Spike was beginning to get anxious as I winced again in pain.

"Sure, Terra and I will be there in a minute." I could hear the excitement linger in her voice.

"Thanks." Spike smiled as he hung up the phone and walked closer to me.

"They'll be here soon." Xzavier wrapped his arm around mine and squeezed it gently.

Spike caressed my cheek, tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear as we sat and waited for Terra and Willow to arrive.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Spike stood up and walked towards the door.

"Aunty Willow! Aunty Terra!" Xzavier smiled as he ran towards them and hugged the lovingly.

"Zavi." Willow and Terra laughed as they greeted him.

Ambulance lights flickered outside along with the siren blaring.

"I think it's time for us to go now." Spike muttered as he rose to help me stand.

"You promise me to be a good boy, okay." I smiled as I gripped Xzavier's hand tightly.

"Yes mummy." Spike lifted Xzavier so he could hug me.

Xzavier placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Please make sure you bring my sissy home." He smiled as he hugged me tightly again.

"Yes baby, I do." I winced as I walked out the door to be greeted with paramedic's.

As Spike and I sat into the back of the ambulance, I was lying down on the bed trying to breath. I was doing fine until a sudden pain even more excruciating than the others began.

The paramedic's placed a baby monitor around my belly. The monitor assed the baby's heart rate and how many breaths the baby was taking each minute

The paramedic's placed a breathing mask on my face, as I was finding it extremely difficult to breath.

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital there was a nurse waiting for me, along with a wheel chair.

She wheeled me in to a birthing suite. It was an extremely large room. It seemed way to be for a place to give birth.

The nurse helped get comfortable as I sit on a Palate ball for a few minutes as the mid wife checked my blood pressure.

She asked me to lay on the bed, so she could check the baby.

"She's 7cm dilated." Mid wife his eyes widened with wonder.

"She's WHAT?!" Spike roared in confusion

"Dilated. It means the baby is pushing through the birthing canal out of the 10cm. A baby has to push through. She only has 3cm left to go through. I'm estimating 45 minutes to an hour until the baby should be here." The mid wife smiled as she looked at Spike kindly.

"Oh, okay." Spike eyes still widened as he still looked confused.

The nurse suggested I go for a shower, and I take as long as I needed.

I agreed as I walked towards the bathroom to have a shower.

I had been in shower for the last half an hour, enjoying the sensation of the water.

The hot water burnt against my skin, but it was soothing and relaxing.

I bent over, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles in my back.

I was calm and I felt relax than ever. The contractions has stopped.

I had thought the baby wasn't coming until a cramp struck me, causing my to cry out in pain.

The door swung opened as Spike yelled out. "Buffy! Are you okay?" He was so concerned.

The nurse walked in behind him.

"Buffy, do you feel the need to push?" She asked, sounding curious.

"YES!" I screamed as I felt myself naturally begin to push.

"Buffy, do you want to keep pushing standing up or on the bed?"

"BED!" I cried out again.

Tears ran down the sides of my face as I moved onto the bed and tried to somewhat get comfortable.

"Just remember to breath, okay? Breath." Spike smiled as he gripped my hand, trying to reassure me everything was going to be okay.

I felt my self push again, as the baby took it's time to be born.

"WHY WONT THIS BABY HURRY UP AND GET OUT ALREADY!" I roared impatiently.

"You needed to keep pushing." The mid wife stated.

"If I push any more my vagina's going to fall off!" I gritted my teeth as I pushed again.

"You still need to keep pushing, Buffy." I was getting impatient.

"You push yourself, lady!" I roared as I felt the baby push even further out.

"I see the head." Spike's eye's widened as he gripped my hands tightly.

"Really?" I asked, in between crying in pain.

"One more push Buffy! One more push!" The mid wife yelled out in excitement.

I felt myself push again, and the sound of a baby crying echoed through out the nursery.

"It's our little girl." Spike smiled as he held her tightly in his arms.

I reached my hand so I could hold her in my arms. Her bright blue, green eyes looked up at my curiously.

"Serenity." I smiled smugly, as I moved the blanket away from her face.

I held her tightly as I smiled. I felt my eyes flicker shut and fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Spike holding Serenity.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Spike sleepily.

He smiled widely as he placed Serenity in my arms. She looked adorable when she slept.

I was so excited for the others to see her.

"Hey." I looked up to see Willow's and Terra's smiling faces.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Xzavier squealed as he ran up to Spike.

Spike lifted Xzavier onto the bed beside me. "This is your baby sister." Spike smiled as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Wow! I'm a big bother?" Xzavier asked curiously.

"Yes, baby, you are." I smiled

"Can I hold her?" Xzavier battered his eye lids sweetly.

"Yes, you can, but you have to sit down next to mummy and be gentle." Spike smiled as he lifted Serenity from my arms and gave her to Xzavier.

Xzavier smiled and stared in awe. "She's so pretty mummy, like you."

"Aww..thank you." I smiled as I cuddled into Spike.

"You're my little sister, I'll take care of you."

Serenity looked up at Xzavier and smiled.

"Mummy! Daddy! She's smiling at me!" He screeched in happiness.

"That's because she loves you." Spike smiled as he looked at me.

"And I love her." Xzavier smiled as he down at her, admiring his little sister.

"You did a great job." Willow smiled as she placed a kiss on my forehead. "Your mum would have been proud."

A tear ran down the side of my face. "Thank you Willow, I know she would have been." I smiled at the memory of my mother.

I looked over admiring my hansom Xzavier William Pratt and my beautiful Serenity Joyce Pratt.


End file.
